Can I Have This Dance?
by Thisismypennameok
Summary: Sora and Kairi have been together for a year and a half now. But when the relationship takes a turn for the worst and they break up, will they ever find happiness with each other again?


**Can I Have This Dance?**

Synopsis: Sora and Kairi have been together for a year and a half now. But when the relationship takes a turn for the worst and they break up, will they ever find happiness with each other again?

**(A/N: This story is a continuation of "A Promise is a Promise". Read it first before you read this. This takes place at the end, before the statement about how they get married and have kids. This story is based off of my own life and a relationship that I had. The story is told through Sora's POV, recapping all that happened)**

Key:

Narration

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 1: Downhill

It was a hot summer day. No really. It's was too damn hot. I woke up that day in a sweat. Looking at the time, I saw that I had slept 'til 11:30 am.

_Damn that was a good dream, but why does it have to be so damn hot!!! I realize it's summer and all, but still…_

Getting up, I decided that I was gonna take a shower before heading over to Kairi's.

Ah, yes. Kairi. The love of my life. My sweet angel. I could do anything as long as I had her. As long as we were together, I was on top of the world. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me. And I'm only 19 years old. It couldn't be anything but a blessing to say that you were able to find your soul mate before 20 percent of your life was over.

Though, that seemed to be changing lately. The last couple months have been a little rocky between me and her. I'm not sure why. I have a few ideas, but I'm willing to bet none of them are the reason. I'm pretty sure it's me…

_Remind me again, why am I jealous of 3 guys who are more than 1000 miles away from her? Right…cause she's my girlfriend and I'm a guy. Nice excuse…_

You're probably wondering who these 3 other guys are right?

Well, two of them are ex-boyfriends of hers and one of them is an online role-playing buddy of hers.

But again, they don't really matter, or at least they shouldn't have. But I let them…but that was beside the point.

I was gonna see her today to help her unpack more of her stuff. She had just moved into a new house and as her loving boyfriend I was obligated to help her put things where they needed to go. So I hopped in the shower, finished, and then headed over to her house.

However, what I was greeted with was not something I was ready for…

"We need to talk…"

Those were the first words out of her mouth when I had arrived. I had heard those words before and no good ever came out of it.

"What's the matter, hun?" I asked her.

"Sora…things need to start changing. With us. With you." Kairi replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I love you to death, but lately you have been irritating the hell out of me. It's been two months since you got kicked out of the college. And I know that you are starting up again in a month. And that's good. But I need to know if you are really going to try this time."

"Kairi, you know I'm trying. I can't really do anything right now. I can't just show up at the school and say 'I'm ready. Let's start class'. I still need to wait another month."

"It's not just school though hun. You haven't got a job either. You quit your job at the restaurant to be with me and while at the time I loved that we had more time together, it wasn't the right thing to do. You have no money of your own. All you do is sit around all day or come hang out with me instead of looking for a job. And I mean seriously looking for a job. Not just going online and looking at two or three websites, but actually going out and physically looking for one. And you bum money off of your parents too, without giving anything back to them. I know you don't really have the greatest relationship with your dad, but he's putting up with you. You need to give something back. Do some work for him. Don't groan about it or roll your eyes when he asks you to do something. Just do it."

As much as I wanted to prove her wrong, I couldn't. She was absolutely right. There wasn't a single detail that she missed about how I was screwing up lately. I had no job. I wasn't in school. And I was constantly asking for money from my parent's without ever doing anything for them back.

But, me always trying to be right and wanting to her assure her I was trying decided to do the dumbest thing ever. I lied…

"I am looking for a job though. I have gone out and looked. Just yesterday I went out and did some job hunting," I told her.

That wasn't true at all. I didn't actually go out. I went online and looked at like VONS or something. Looked at one website and decided that was all I needed to do. I didn't try to make any kind of conscious effort. And that was my problem. I wasn't trying. She was absolutely right.

And so she began, "Here are my thoughts hun, and I've been thinking about this for a while. It seems like I have had to hold your hand for the past few months and I'm really just getting tired of it. I'm not your mother and I'm pretty sure you don't want me to act like it. I don't want to end up getting dragged down with you. I know that you do try, maybe not as hard as I would like to see, but you have tried. But I know what it is that I need to do and what it is I want, for the most part. And because I love you, I want you to be part of it. And two things are gonna happen. One, in five years, I'm going to have everything I want. I will have the job I want. I'm gonna be living where I want. And I'm going to be generally happy because I did what I wanted without worrying about you and how you were doing. Or two, I'm gonna barely be getting the money I need, have an ok job, but not quite the one I want, and I will be a little happy, but not as happy as I could have been because I chose to hold back and stay where you were and go at your pace."

At this point, it was up to me. I basically held our relationship in our hands. In one hand, I could choose the lazy route, and keep going down the wrong path I was already on. Or on the other hand, I could start getting my ass in gear, turn around, and go down the right path. The one I would find her on.

Three guesses which path I chose, and the first two don't count.

* * *

Alright, so that's the end of the first chapter. Was more of a prologue really, but believe me there will be more. Please review. I will update asap. Also, 5 cookie points to the person who can guess where I got the title from and another 1000 cookie points if you can guess why I gave this story that title.


End file.
